


Wedding Guests

by thesugs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bfs at wedding, emo bfs, just flufffff, so teeny, srsly, teeny bit of smut at the end, u can read it in the living room with ur fam its safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesugs/pseuds/thesugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boyfriends attend a wedding. Got a bit emo about their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Guests

Robert checks himself out in front of the massive mirror hanging in the middle of the bathroom. Then he puts on his moisturizer and pats his cheeks several times before smiling that winning smile and close the bathroom door behind him.

He found Aaron perched on the bed fiddling with the tv remote. They're staying at a hotel to attend Robert's old friend's wedding. Thomas is one of Robert's dearest friends, they once slept on the streets together the first few nights after he left home and got nowhere to stay. Thomas introduced him to his mates, who offered him various odd jobs to get by. Thomas also worked with him. Now, they both have managed to live a cosy life. He will never miss Thomas' wedding even though they had to drive for a couple of hours to get to Wolverhampton.

That's how he and Aaron ended up in a hotel room, Robert wrapped in a bath robe, fresh from a hot shower.

Aaron looks bored as he flips through the channel. "Aaron."

Just a hum in reply.

Robert tries again, louder. "Aaron!"

Aaron sighs and looks at him. "What?"

"We're alone."

Aaron is confused. ".. and?"

"No one could walk in". He seems thoughtful for a bit. "Well, I mean, if we order room service they would certainly come in, or if we called the --"

"Robert, your point?"

Robert smirked his famous smirk. Uh oh. Aaron knew that look.

"I can jump you anytime I want", he makes sure to jokingly swiped hair to the side sexily, before enveloping Aaron on the bed with his bath robe.

The only sound heard is Aaron's muffled voice. "Rob! I'm gonna kill ya I swear".

But Robert doesn't let go and starts peppering random kisses on any surface of Aaron he could while Aaron is squirming so much in his hold.

Robert eventually pulls Aaron head up from his chest. Aaron's hair is a mess. He wishes Aaron would dump the hair gel, because he looks gorgeous like this. He takes a good look at Aaron's face and chuckles when Aaron just fixes him with a scowl.

Robert begins to say in baby voice, "You're soo cute", then moves forward to press a kiss to his face when Aaron pushes his face away. "Fuck you", Aaron said, but his smiles betrays him.

Robert smirks. "Great idea, now get these clothes off".

\--

The reception is held at dinner time. They both get their suits on and take their seats when the reception is about to begin.

Thomas walks in with his newly wedded wife, Julia, and they look so in love with each other. Robert knows that look. Someday, he wants to cherish Aaron like that, in front of their families and friends.

They had drank more than 3 glasses of wine when the groom's speech started. Aaron leans back to Robert's chest, he feels buzzed. And content.

"Julia, I remember falling in love with you. I remember thinking 'This is it. This is the person I wanna spend the rest of my life with'. I think about you all the time. I think about you when I see funny happenings on the streets. I think about you when something nice happens to me. I think about you when I tried to make spaghetti sauce from scratch but failed." Audience erupted with laughter.

"We've dated for 6 years. You were there when I hit rock bottom. You were there when I brought myself up. You've helped me a lot. We've had so many blips in those six years, but my love to you remains the same as the first time I told you how much I love you." Robert's hand slowly finds Aaron's and squeezes them. They smile to each other.

Thomas takes a deep breath. "Six years, and I still have butterflies every time you tell me you love me. Let's raise our glasses to another 60 years of being together, to Mrs Bray, I love you baby." Robert and Aaron raised their glasses together with the crowd, faces smiling to each other the whole time.

When they got back to their room, Aaron feels light. He is happy. Robert has been by his side, Liv has chilled out a bit from her teenage angst shenanigans, money keeps flowing in his business. His life seems to be in order. When he looks at Robert, he is overloaded with love. He still can't believe he gets to be with Robert properly.

Robert smiles when Aaron's sudden hug from his back pushes him forward a bit. He finishes unbuttoning his watch and turns around to hold Aaron properly. They stay like that for a bit, enjoying each other's warmth.

When Aaron next speaks, his voice vibrates on Robert's chest. "I love you so much, Robert. I dont know what I would do if I lost ya."

Robert doesn't know where that came from.

Lack of the right word to say, he ends up tilting Aaron's chin and kisses his mouth softly. Both are feeling a little overwhelmed after watching Thomas declared his love openly to his wife. They feel the urgent need to show how much they mean to each other.

Clothes discarded on the floor, Robert makes love to Aaron intensely that night. Whispers of frantic 'I love you's filled the room. Maybe one day they will get to 6 years. Maybe, one day, they will get to marry each other and pronounce their love openly like Thomas and his wife. Robert secretly hopes.

\-- x

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes fluff ideas hit me out of nowhere and I'm like. Must integrate Robron in that. Lol. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy :)


End file.
